Dans l'Esprit d'Halloween
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de XSilverLiningsX "In the Spirit of Halloween" : C'est Halloween et bizarrement l'Avant-poste est en feu. OS No Pairing


_Auteur : XSilverLiningsX_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

><p>Dans l'Esprit d'Halloween<p>

* * *

><p>"Evie, je suis sûre que ça sera génial et tout, mais ..." Vella posa la citrouille creusée sur une pile de papiers pour avoir les mains libres. Elle tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête : les citrouilles qu'elle et ses amis avaient secrètement libérées d'un champ à moitié brûlé dans Ainle étaient plutôt grosses, et même une fois évidées elles restaient très lourdes.<p>

La magicienne tira la langue à la guerrière aux deux lames et fit un signe nonchalant de la main, la citrouille qui vacillait jusque-là dans les airs tombant promptement sur la table avec un bruit sourd. "Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'inquiéter, non ? C'est un sort très simple et rien n'explosera ou ne développera un penchant pour la chair humaine, je te le promets !"

Vella haussa un sourcil des plus sceptiques à ces mots. "N'as-tu pas dit la même chose quand ... "

"Cache-toi ! Quelqu'un arrive !" Evie plongea derrière un étal de lances.

Vella venait juste de se glisser entre des caisses pleines de bouts de métal quand la porte de l'Avant-poste s'ouvrit avec fracas. Gallagher entra, prit un moment pour considérer la salle _sens__é__e _ être vide qui était pleine de citrouilles, et ressortit aussitôt avec l'air ennuyé comme pas possible.

Une fois que la voie était libre, Evie et Vella sortirent de leurs cachettes.

"D'accord, on a presque fini." Evie pointa du doigt l'une des citrouilles au sol et la courge de saison s'éleva dans les airs. Elle déposa la citrouille sur une chaise libre avec un petit air supérieur.

"Argh, aide-moi à bouger ça, pour Morrighan !" Vella poussait la plus grosse citrouille, un motif de chat souriant gravé dedans, et n'arriva à faire bouger la courge que de quelques millimètres. Le satané truc refusait de rouler, aussi...

Evie bailla et claqua des doigts et la citrouille s'envola vers le bureau du Capitaine. La citrouille se posa sur le sol à côté de la table en faisant grand bruit. "A votre service, votre majesté."

"Tsss." Vella leva les yeux au ciel. "Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois et ta faux te manquera quelques jours."

"J'aimerais bien voir ça. Bon, recule."

Vella recula à une distance respectable et s'adossa au mur du fond avec les bras croisés. Si quoi que ce soit se passait, elle voulait être capable de se faufiler par la porte de derrière en cinq secondes.

Evie se tint au centre de la pièce, les bras tendus et les yeux fermés. Une par une, les citrouilles dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce se mirent à léviter. Dès que la dernière citrouille s'arrêta de vaciller de manière précaire, Evie ouvrit les yeux, fit un pas en arrière, et claqua des doigts.

* * *

><p>"Eh bien," Evie toussota et fit un signe vers la fumée émanant des restes calcinés d'une citrouille proche : son bouclier magique l'avait protégée du pire du bazar qui éclaboussait désormais la salle entière. "Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une ou deux explosions ..."<p>

Vella était introuvable. Zut.

Evie grimaça alors qu'elle extirpait une goutte visqueuse de citrouille et cire fondue de bougie de ses cheveux. Bon, il était temps de partir, avant que quiconque puisse l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

La porte de l'Avant-poste fut une seconde fois ouverte alors qu'Evie se téléportait loin de la scène du crime.

* * *

><p>Le regard noir du Capitaine Aodhan était une arme légendaire un soi tandis qu'il dirigeait sans un mot ses mercenaires pour qu'ils nettoient le bordel qui avait <em>magiquement apparu<em> dans l'Avant-poste dans la dernière demi-heure. Tous les meubles avaient été sortis et arrosés d'eau salée, mais l'odeur âcre de la citrouille trop cuite et du bois cramé persistait opiniâtrement.

Depuis la sûreté de sa chambre à l'Auberge, Evie regardait les bleus se démenaient à éteindre les petits feus qui s'étaient déclarés sur le toit. Elle repéra également Lann et Karok, toujours couverts du sang de la mission dont ils venaient tout juste de revenir, frottaient frénétiquement de la cire fondue et de la chair de citrouille d'une table à demi brûlée.

Evie tira la langue au dos de ses deux amis, mais le Capitaine Aodhan se tourna un instant plus tard, la repéra à la fenêtre, et la _fixa_ d'un air déçu comme s'il savait exactement qui était responsable du massacre.

Evie sourit innocemment dans la direction du Capitaine.

Vella s'approcha du Capitaine, jeta un très bref coup d'œil à Evie, avant de lui dire quelque chose.

Le sourire d'Evie s'effaça. *Traîtresse*

* * *

><p>Une fois que tout le bazar fut rangé quelques heures plus tard, Evie grommela dans sa barbe quand elle vit qu'elle avait été réassigné à nettoyer les baraquements pour un mois entier.<p>

Sans magie.

Evie roula ses manches métaphoriques et se mit au travail.

Eh bien, pas avant d'avoir ensorcelé une tripotée de poulets pour qu'ils suivent Vella en ville et lui picorent les chevilles pour les deux semaines à venir. Si Evie ne pouvait pas sans sortir impunie, alors l'autre femme serait pareille.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice : Cette fic a <strong>**é****t****é ****é****crite pour Halloween 2013. Comme je me suis remise ****à**** Vindictus la semaine derni****è****re, je vous l'ai traduit. Et par ailleurs, mon premier perso était une Evie (lvl 48) et mon troisième commencé dernièrement est une Vella (lvl 52) donc cette fic me semblait très très bien. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous jouez !** **Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
